Quem roubou o anel de Alice?
by Jujuba-ka-waiii-chan
Summary: U.A. Tentativa de comédia. "MEU ANEL! ELE SUMIU!" Agora eles terão que procurar o anel..."Droga!"... por toda a Forks... "Então você o roubou, seu cão pulguento?"...até achar o ladrão do anel da Alice.Resumo by:Ana Paula.Fic quase apodrecendo no pc.


**Quem roubou o anel de Alice?**

**Sinopse: **U.A. e oneeshot. Alice e Edward são filhos de Carlisle, o homem mais rico da Península de Olympic. O anel com a codificação do cofre da família fica com Alice que, sendo a mais nova, ninguém desconfiaria que tal responsabilidade ficasse com ela. Mas um dia o anel foi roubado. Quem roubou? Por que roubou? Esse é um trabalho para os detetives Edward, Bella e Emmett. o/

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Karen: **Chefia...

**Júlia: **Fala! /o/

**Hajime: **Esse resumo não esta meio... Estranho?

**Júlia: **Sim. Como eu vivo dizendo a vocês, meus resumos e sinopses são simplesmente horríveis.

**Rukia: **Bem, e por que a Alice? õ.o

**Júlia: **Porque ela é a minha personagem favorita, superando ate mesmo a Bella :D

**Tohku: **Uau O.O

**Hajime: **Vocês são novatas por aqui, então vou explicar. A Alice é a mais baka¹ das garotas de Twilight, e a chefia gosta mais de personagens bakas, uma vez que ela adore rir u.u

**Júlia: **INFLUÊNCIA DO MEU IRMÃO! Ò3Ó/ Agora, vamos ah... n.n

**Tohku: **Chefia, não esta se esquecendo de nada não?

**Júlia: **Ahn? ñ.n

**Hajime: **Dos créditos a Lúh-sempai². Antes só faltava algo para ser roubado, e ela deu a idéia do anel :)

**Júlia: **Uia, é mesmo. Créditos a Luciana Fernandes, minha amigona do peito, que me ajudou a criar algo a ser roubado nessa fic. :B . Agora, a fic /o/

**---------------------------------------**

_Por Bella_

"Era mais um dia comum na delegacia da pequena Forks, na delegacia do meu pai. E quando digo normal, quero dizer a maior monotonia, a coisa mais tediosa que pode existir em toda a face da Terra. Quando eu, Edward e, subitamente, meu irmão Emmett, concordamos em ajudar na delegacia como 'detetives', eu imaginava que pelo menos uma vez iríamos ver as coisas emocionantes que ocorrem na cidade que não sejam acidentes, e que a policia esconde. Mas nada. Realmente, á policia não esconde nada porque não tem nada a esconder. Quer dizer, não ate aquele fatídico dia."

"Emmett dormia, recostado na cadeira, enquanto Edward murmurava algo, com certeza para se manter acordado, e seu cabelo cor de bronze balançava com o vendo do ventilador, e eu rabiscava no meu bloquinho de anotações, tomada pelo tédio intenso. Foi quando minha cunhadinha, Alice, irmã do Edward, entrou esbaforida no pequeno escritório."

--O que foi Alice? -"Perguntei assustada."

--Roubaram, roubaram! -"Ela começou a gritar desesperada. Sua pele de porcelana estava ainda mais branca do que o natural (se é que era possível) e os cabelos negros e curtos estavam totalmente bagunçados devido o desespero."

--Roubaram o que, Alice? -"Emmett disse, acordando com aquela gritaria, em meio a um bocejo"

--Bem... -"Ela começou depois de um tempo, respirando fundo"- Edward, você tem que prometer que não vai me matar E contar para o papai.

--Não posso prometer isso. -"Edward disse arqueando a sobrancelha e olhando para a mão da irmã."- Alice, _onde___está o anel?

"Alice engoliu seco e falou em um tom meloso"

--F-foi o q-que r-r-roubaram...

"Bem, explicação: Alice e Edward são filhos de Carlisle, o homem mais rico a cidade. Mas antes que vocês me chamem de interesseira por eu namorar o filho do cara mais rico da cidade, é bom saber que só descobri isso depois de duas semanas de namoro. Continuando, como a Alice é a mais nova e inocente (17 anos, um ano mais nova do que eu e Edward) eles deram o anel com a decodificador do cofre, já que ninguém desconfiaria _dela_."

--O QUE?!?! - "Edward rosnou, os olhos cor de topázio faiscando"- Quem fez isso?!?!

"Ouve um momento de silêncio. Eu olhava curiosa para Alice, meu cabelo cor de chocolate caindo com um cobertor sobre minhas costas. Emmet parecia bem mais acordado agora e Edward estava prestes a explodir de ódio."

--Na verdade... -"Ela disse, meio envergonhada"- Não me lembro.

"Observei a cara ruborizada de raiva do Edward. Realmente, aquilo o incomodou e muito. Sejamos francos, tinha uma veia prestes a estourar na testa dele!"

--COMO VOCÊ NÃO SE LEMBRA?!?!? COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE SER TÃO DESATENTA, ALICE?!?! -"Edward rugiu novamente. Ele ficou realmente muito bravo."

--Hey, não precisa ficar zangado! -"Alice disse na defensiva, um pouco irritada"- Você sabe muita bem que sou esquecidinha, Eddie!

(**N/A: **Vejam a coincidência: A Alice da minha fic é esquecidinha e tal... /**Karen: **Como a garota que vos escreve :B/**Júlia: **E a Alice original não se lembra do passado dela.E olha que eu nem me lembrei disso quando Tive a idéia :B/**Tohku: **Na verdade, ela tava quase dormindo, quando essa idéia veio na cabeça dela e ela adorou. Ate pulou da cama de entusiasmo :D)

--Bem, Alice... -"Eu disse, ao mesmo tempo em que dava leves tapinhas no Edward, acalmando-o."-Você se lembra de alguma coisa?

--Bem... -"Ela fez um esforço naquela cabecinha e soltou um 'lembrei'."- Ontem, mais cedo, encontrei com a Rosalie e acabei falando demais.

--Alice... -"Edward disse, se segurando para não parecer irritado"- _O que _você falou?

--Bem... Ela elogiou meu anel, e eu, meio que acabei falando do decodificador nele. -"Alice falou ainda mais sem graça"- Acho que ela acabou sendo levada pelo lado ganancioso e...

-- BLASFÊMIA!!!- "Emmett gritou, cheio de fúria. Entendo o meu irmão. Rosalie é a namorada dele, obvio que ele não ache que ela roubou algo de alguém. Bem, mas ele não é o que se pode chamar de 'inteligente', e duvido que saiba o que é blasfêmia."- Conheço a Rosalie, ela não roubaria algo de alguém!

"Bem, mas os argumentos dele (e de Rosalie) de nada adiantaram. Meia hora depois, ela estava na sala de entrevista, emburrada, a pele de porcelana vermelha."

--Eu já falei... - "Ela disse, ajeitando o belo cabelo dourado dela"- Sou cem por cento inocente. Sim, a Alice me falou sobre o anel, mas, tipo, eu não quero mais de milhões de dólares! Não sou ladra!

--QUEM NÃO GARANTE QUE ROUBOU O ANEL POR QUE O ACHOU BONITO?!?!?!- "Edward disse, dando um tapa tão forte na mesa que acho incrível ela não ter quebrado."

--Falando serio, Bella... -"Rosalie começou, olhando-me com curiosidade." - _Como_ você agüenta esse cara?

--Eu ouvi isso, sabia?- "Ele disse se sentido ofendido."

--Ótimo, pois saiba que eu só disse isso porque eu sabia que você estava ouvindo.

--Se forem brigar, podem esperar eu sair da sala?- "Alice disse, esfregando o crânio"- Minha cabeça esta doendo, e... - "Os olhos dela fitaram o vazio por cinco segundos e ela estalou os dedos."- Talvez não seja a Rosalie.

--Se lembrou de mais algo?- "Emmett falou, provavelmente com a esperança de não ser a namorada quem roubou"

--Sim... -"Ela murmurou"- Na semana passada, eu trombei com Jacob, sabe, aquele grandalhão que gosta da Bella e morre de ciúmes do mano Edward. Pois então, ele veio me perguntando se vocês dois já haviam se separado ou se o Eddie havia cometido suicídio, e se a Bella tava livre. Acabei discutindo com ele, mas foi ele que começou. Não sei como, mas ele deve ter descoberto que esse anel significa algo para nossa família e o roubou.

"Bem, Jacob é meu amigo, mas o que sinto por ele não chega aos pés do que sinto pelo Edward. E sim, ele morre de inveja do Eddie por ele ser meu namorado, mas não acho que ele seja capaz de _roubar _a família dele."

--E vocês acham que fui eu por quê? -"Jacob perguntou para nós, dentro da sala de entrevista"

--Bem, você odeia o Edward. -"Emmet falou. Edward se recusou a ficar na mesma sala do que ele. Mas usei o que se chama de chantagem emocional para deixá-lo dentro da sala, mesmo ele ficando quieto em um canto, sem dizer ou perguntar nada."

"Jacob o espiou pelo canto do olho com um ódio visível, Edward retribuindo"

--Posso não gostar dele... -"Jacob disse."- Mas não sou tão baixo a ponto de roubá-lo por causa disso.

"Tive a impressão de ouvir algo estourar na sala quando Edward se levantou."

--Então por que você não vai para La Push e fica lá de uma vez e nos deixa em paz, ein?!

"O que um disse para o outro eu não sei. Vou lá saber como, consegui bloquear meus ouvidos e não prestar atenção nas palavras deles. Pela cara de Alice e de Emmett, não era coisa lá muito boa. Claro que tinha que fazer algo. Os dois são mais altos do que eu (principalmente o Jacob. O cara parece uma girafa. Então, respirei bem (bem) fundo e gritei com uma força inimaginável"  
--OS DOIS BEBEZÕES VÃO PARAR DE BRIGAR?!?! OU VOU TER DE CHAMAR A PROFESSORA DO PRIMÁRIO PARA FAZER ISSO POR VOCÊS?!?!

"Os dois se calaram, encarando-se com muito ódio, um ódio que acho incrível duas pessoas sentirem uma pela outra. Alice me cutucou e eu me virei para ela. Os olhos dela brilhavam aflitos."

--Como você agüenta esses dois, Bells?- "Ela sussurrou"- Não sei como não ouviu os palavrões que gritaram um para o outro. Mas eu me lembrei de mais uma coisa.

--Então fale. -"Emmett sussurrou do outro lado, olhando com medo para os outros dois do outro lado da sala"- Só não sei como vamos explicar para o Charlie que a Bella quebrou esse vidro só com o grito -"Ele apontou uma rachadura na janela, bem visível"- Ele vai matar a gente. Ela não tava aqui antes de você dar _O _berro. O maior berro de toda a história.

--EMMETT!- "Exclamei. Aquilo não tinha graça, mas de certa forma tinha. Virei-me para a Alice"- Continue...

--Bem, no mês passado, eu, meio que, sem querer querendo derramei Fanta Uva na saia da Lauren. Ela deve ter roubado o anel, pois, sabem como ela é, adora o gostinho da vingança. -"Ela fez uma careta. Realmente, Lauren não é o que se chama de... melhor amiga da Alice."

(**N/A: **Essa cena me parece familiar o.o/**Rukia: **É que você leu mais de mil vezes o livro "Como ser Popular", e, nele, a Steph, chará da autora do mais famoso livro de romance de todo o século, derramou um copo de Fanta Uva na saia da patricinha do colégio/**Júlia: **Nya, que desperdício de Fanta Uva, uma relíquia tão preciosa ;-;/**Hajime: **Bem, alem disso, um dia, num aniversario, você derramou Fanta Uva mesmo na camisa do você-sabe-quem. A sua sorte é que quando isso ocorreu, você ainda estava na quarta serie, nem sabia o que era gostar de alguém que existe./**Júlia: **... Ta bem, confesse, qual de vocês quatro leu meu diário? ò.o/**Geral: **-aponta um para o outro- Foram eles!)

"Aconteceu a mesma coisa com a Lauren. E o Mike, a Jessica, o Eric, o Quil, o Embry, o Sam... Até mesmo o Jasper, o namorado dela estava no meio. Além de uns tais de Volturi, que estavam de passagem por aqui. Em fim. No fim do dia, todos da península de Olimpyc estava dentro da prisão temporária que nunca foi necessária. E, vejamos, estava meio apertado lá dentro."

--Alice, não tem base!- "Edward exclamou"- Parece que você tem contas a pagar com todos da Península de Olimpyc!

--E não é possível que você tenha cometido uma gafe séria com toda essa gente. -"Eu disse"- Não é melhor separarmos só os principais não? Sabe, os que você tem mais convívio

--É, tem razão. -"Alice disse pensativa. Liberamos todos que não têm muita 'convivência' com a Alice, deixando somente a Rosalie, o Jasper, o Jacob, a Lauren, o Mike e a Jessica na sala de entrevistas."

--E então, Alice? -"Edward falou com a impaciência bem visível em sua voz."- Quem roubou o anel?

--Me deixaeu ver... - "Ela disse, analisando todos os suspeitos finais."- Hum... LEMBREI!

--Então, quem roubou foi... - "Edward falou"

--Ninguém!- "Alice exclamou, toda feliz, e com um sorriso enorme no rosto."

--Como assim _ninguém?- "_Emmett perguntou estupefato"- Nós trabalhamos á toa então?

--Não exatamente. -"Ela disse, encarando todos com um pouco de medo disfarçado no sorriso"- Mas vocês vão me matar se eu disser o que aconteceu de verdade.

--Pode falar, Alice.- "Falei compreensiva, um sorriso amistoso se formando nos meus lábios."

--Ok... - "Ela disse num suspiro"- Quando me encontrei com Rosalie, no dia em que falei sobre o anel, depois que ela foi embora, apareceu um gatinho. Vocês sabem como não resisto a um bichinho fofo, então comecei a brincar com ele. -"Alice suspirou"- Para o bichano não engolir o anel, eu coloquei ele no bolso da saia.

--Bem, qual?- "Jasper perguntou num murmúrio"

--Sabe... Eu encontrei com Rosalie meia hora antes de vir para cá hoje cedo. Então, nessa saia.

"Ela enfiou a mão no bolso de trás da saia _jeans _que ela vestia, tirando dela um pequeno anel prateado, com uma pedrinha verde. Ela o encaixou no dedo anelar, dizendo um 'ta-dãã'! Mas, vamos dizer a reação geral: Mike estava olhando ela com um olhar assassino, coisa rara, de ele fazer. Lauren olhava com um desprezo maior que o normal, como se pudesse esmagá-la com ela. Jessica olhava com uma raiva estranha, Jasper envergonhado, assim como Edward, Jacob esfregou os olhos para ver se enxergava direito e Rosalie... Bem, ela estava prestes a ter um ataque. Quer dizer, hoje ela tinha manicure, e fizemo-la faltar à toa. Observando esses detalhes, eu, Edward e Emmett nos encaramos e suspiramos ao mesmo tempo. Uma coisa que estava bem visível no olhar dos outros era que agora a Alice iria sofrer as conseqüências... E ela também percebeu isso, quando os outros estalaram os dedos."

--M-mano... Bella... Emmett...

--Desculpe Alice...- "Eu disse"

--...Mas agora não podemos ajudar você.-"Edward completou, meio cínico."

"Quando nós (eu, Edward e Emmett) no sentamos, todos correram atrás de Alice, para descontar nela. Agora sim, todos teriam um jeito de se vingar. E fariam isso roubando o anel dela."

_**Fim**_

**N/A: **Bem, povo tai. A fic mais besta que já fiz em toda minha vida :D

**Karen:** Chefia, essa fic está MUITO besta!!! O_O

**Hajime:** Não tem lógica! Como ela não sentiu o anel?!?!

**Júlia:** Bem, aí que está a graça. O anel estava o tempo todo com ela, e ela não sabia. Sabe, sempre amei a Alice e seu jeitinho de ser. Além do que, essa fic originalmente foi uma história em quadrinhos que eu fiz :3

**Karen:** História em quadrinhos? =_=

**Júlia:** Sim :D

**Karen:** História em quadrinhos? ò_o

**Júlia:** Sim õ_o

**Karen:** HISTÓRIA EM QUADRINHOS?!?!? \Ò_Ó/

**Júlia:** Sim ._.

**Karen:** Posso ler? :B

**Júlia:** Sim o_O

**Karen:** Wee /o/ -pega a mini revistinha com a história e começa a ler- Uau, tem mais lógica aqui õ_o E graça também xD

**Júlia:** õ_o

**Karen:** ... Chefia. Um quadrinho me deixou revoltada u_u

**Júlia:** O que? õ_o

**Karen:** -aponta para um quadrinho com o desenho do Edward descendo de um helicóptero com roupa de alpinista, cordas e etc. - Eles estão caçando um anel, não fazendo um resgate de alguém que caiu do precipício =_=

**Júlia:** Foi para dar graça =_=

**Karen:** Ah :B -lendo- E o Emmett dormindo no banco da praça foi dez /o/

**Júlia:** Éééé... =_=

**Karen:** A Bella foi a mais normalzinha, só correndo n_n. -continua lendo-

**Rukia:** Táááá beeeem... -estranhando- E o que fazemos agora?

**Júlia:** Sei lá. Tava pensando em uma festinha, uma pizza ou... -pensa- Bem, mudando de assunto... Uma questão veio em minha mente: Se o Edward e o Jacob caíssem da janela, quem causaria mais tumulto? õ.o

**Hajime:** Não sei, não quero saber, e tenho raiva de quem sabe. E depois, como você resolveria isso?

**Júlia:** -pega dois bonecos em tamanho real e perfeitos de Jacob e Edward- Isso responde sua pergunta? õ.o

**Hajime:** Onde a chefia conseguiu isso?!?! O.O

**Rukia:** Numa lojinha especializada. Esqueceu que este é o mundo fanficcional? Além de existirmos somente aqui, aqui tem de tudo. Até lojas de bonecos de personagens bonitões de livros e filmes. u.ú

**Júlia:** Bem, vou tentar responder minha pergunta o.o -joga boneco do Jacob da janela. Só para constar, estamos no sétimo andar. Umas pequena multidão de duas, três dezenas briga por ele e vai embora.- Agora, o Eddie... -joga boneco da janela. Antes mesmo dele chegar ao chão...-

**Fãs:** EDWARD CULLEN!!! /o/ -brigando pelo boneco-

**Júlia:** -vendo boneco indo e voltando, cheio de marcas de batom- Uau o.o

**Karen:** -já terminou de ler- Fanáticas o.o

**Tohku(murmúrio):** Idiotas.

**Rukia:** -olhando o sobe e desce do boneco- Será possível o benedito que elas não vêem que é só um boneco? =_=

**Karen:** Acorda, criatura. É um boneco muitíssimo real! \ò3ó/

**Rukia:** Um boneco muitíssimo real de _plástico_! \ò3ó/

**Júlia: **-anotando- Eita ._.

**Tohku:** O que? ._.

**Júlia: **-aponta para a janela- Olhe lá embaixo u_u

**Geral:** -olha-

**Fãs:** -Puxando o boneco do Edward por todos os lados- É MEUU!!! Ò______Ó

**Hajime:** 3... 2... 1...

**Boneco:** -os braços, pernas, pés, mãos e cabeça se soltam-

**Fãs:** Edward ;-;

**Geral:** ... ._.'

**Karen:** Vamos acabar logo com isso? ._.

**Hajime:** Vamos ._.''

**Júlia:** Bem, foi isso! Onegai, R&R \õ/

_**P.S:**__ Essa fic é antiga. Fiz ela acho que na metade do ano passado e só achei ela hoje e_e''_

_**P.S.S:**__ Por isso não está lá as mil maravilhas e_e_

_**P.S.S.S:**__ Então, dêem um desconto :3_

_**P.S.S.S.S:**__ E R&R :D_


End file.
